Un cigarrillo
by Goree skullt
Summary: Cuando estás solo necesitas un amigo...cuando estás triste necesitas un hombro para llorar...dos almas completamente diferentes solo unidas por el humo de sus ul y kid .NO YAOI. fic en espanish


**Holitas mis queridos engendros del mal, hoy les traigo otro one-shot de soul eater, un anime genial, es sobre soul y kid (no yaoi) quiero darle ilación con el anime y el manga con un toque personal para que no se quedaran con ganas de más caps del manga, les traigo algo hecho por mi no antes sin aclarar que esto no me pertenece soul eater es de otro autor…bueno…comenzamos**

_**Un cigarrillo**_

Kid estaba solo en su sala, 2 semanas después de la muerte de su padre la preción había crecido en un 100% y el ya casi no estaba con sus amigos, no podía estár tranquilo asi que solo decidió escaparse una noche para pensar, reflexionar, relajarse y descansar, se quedaba viendo los cuadros y por alguna razón todos le recordaban a su padre, entonces recordó algo:

Flashback:

Shinigami –sama estaba en la death room pensando en algo muy importante, kid ya tenía 12 años, ya era casi un hombre y tenía que dejar en claro una cosa, muy importante, algo sobre su madre y ahora no iba a esquivar la conversación, entre sus pensamientos lo interrumpió kid, el vestía con una camiseta con calaveras totalmente simétricas, unos jeans ajustados, converse y un par de estoperoles , sin olvidar sus anillos, el shinigami mayor estaba casi apanicado, tenía miedo de como reaccionaria sobre lo que le iba a decir pero un padre debe enfrentarse a sus miedos especialmente si es por su único hijo:

-HOLA, hola kid-kun, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Cómo están tus líneas en el cabello?-con su tono infantil de siempre, pero kid parecía deprimido y ocultaba algo bajo uno de sus estoperoles, su padre sabia que el nunca lo usaba demasiado ajustado, había ocurrido algo pero ese no era el punto a tratar:

-Estoy bien, papá-dijo el algo distante y triste-solo…-presiona su muñeca muy fuerte-estoy cansado pero, todo bien…los exámenes ya acabaron, los pasé, la casa está completamente simétrica como siempre y ya comí algo antes de venir

-Bien kid, porque quiero hablarte de algo severamente importante-dijo el shinigami seriamente-qué es papá?- dijo el sentándose en el suelo-es….es….es….sobre tu madre….sobre su partida y todo eso-dijo el tratando de romper su voz-si ya lo sé ….ya se está tardando…no me digas-se emociona en sobre manera-VA A VOLVER, VA A VOLVER, cierto?, ya va a volver?-dijo el muy feliz y el shinigami le dijo-no, ella no va a volver…jamás-el joven se exaltó-qué?...-el otro shinigami dijo con tono pausado pero cortante-ella, jamás se fue, te dije eso…para que no te pusieras triste….ella falleció, en una batalla contra una bruja…estábamos en la death room , hablando y una bruja irrumpió de repente, empezamos a luchar con toda nuestra fuerza, tenía una fuerza impresionante y parecía no podríamos hasta que la bruja lo aprovechó y la tomó del cuello y la lanzó contra el espejo, su cráneo se fracturó y todo el espejo se cubrió de su sangre…yo apenas pude hacer algo para evitarlo….de un solo golpe la aparté y con mis últimas fuerzas la asesiné, al ir a ver como estaba, ella ya…-su voz quiebra-ya estaba fría, pero aun le quedaban fuerzas y con su último aliento me dijo-_Cuida mucho a kid, amor y dile que…su madre lo amaba mucho y también a ti_-sostuve frenéticamente sus manos pero en menos de lo que yo hubiera querido ella….murió.

Kid se quedó petrificado y le gritó-ME MENTISTE-y rompió en un llanto de rabia y tristeza horrible- ELLA NO SE FUE… ELLA MURIÓ Y…-el shinigami mayor lo interrumpio-kid…hijo, yo te amo y no quería que sufrieras-el joven le gritó-PUES ESTÁS MAL…LLEVO SUFRIENDO CADA DIA DE MI VIDA…DIJISTE QUE NO ME DEJARIAS SOLO Y SIEMPRE ROMPES TUS PROMESAS…-presionó con fuerza sus muñecas y su padre le retiró los estoperoles abajo encontró varias cortadas de tijera-kid…-rompiendo casi en llanto- ¿por qué hiciste esto?-el hijo gritó-PORQUE ESTOY HARTO DE QUE EL MUNDO ME ODIE…ESTOY ARTO DE ESTÁR SOLO…YA NO QUIERO SABER NADA-su padre lo abrazó con amor-hijo…por favor no hagas eso…no te rindas, no se que haría si llegara a perderte-el hijo se zafó iracundo-no,no,no…NOOOO…YA ME CANSÉ DE TI…SIEMPRE ME DEJAS SOLO Y JAMÁS ME DIJISTE LA VERDAD…ERES UN MENTIROSO…TE ODIOOO- el padre está a punto de romper en llanto-no hijo…no digas eso-el hijo sale corriendo-YA DEJAME EN PAZ…DEJEME EN PAZ TODO EL MUNDO…VALLANSE TODOS A INFIERNOOO-kid salió corriendo sin dirección alguna con lágrimas en los ojos y el shinigami solo bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Fin de flashback

-Perdóname papá…no te odio…-se le escapa una lágrima una lágrima y se descubre las muñecas sintiendo sus cicatrices casi imperceptibles, entonces dijo para el mismo-por qué demonios soy tan débil-entonces escucha el timbre y dice-pase-el sabia que si no era un maestro era uno de sus amigos y necesitaba a alguien para distraerse y ese alguien era soul-hola kid-dijo el albno con su pose de tipo cool de siempre, kid pensaba que era mas bien de payaso, el no pensaba que fuera tan cool como el decía pero era un buen amigo-hola,soul…¿qué haces por aquí?- dijo kid invitándolo a pasar-bueno …maka me echó del departamento por la piyamada que hiba a tener con crona, liz, liz, Patty y Blair, entonces…como black star iba a salir con tsubaki pensé…tengo un amigo con una mansión, demasiada presión y que siempre está solo asi que …aquí me tienes…-a kid le agradaba tener a alguien con el…soul podía ser alguien bueno para hablar si no llevaba a black star yeso era mejor que está solo toda la noche lamentándose-bueno, soul….¿quieres sentarte?-soul se sentó en el sillón y kid le dijo-¿quieres algo?- dijo kid como caballero que es-no gracias…solo habre la ventana…hace mucho calor-kid asintió y abrió la ventana solo con un ademán, sus poderes ya estaban completos y sus líneas blancas habían quedado simétricas, eso le sorprendió a soul-valla, si que aprovechas tus poderes shinigami…que envidia-dijo soul, eso despertó una duda en kid ¿envidia?-pero, bueno…todos nacemos como nacemos unos nacemos siendo hombres muy cool-risita de kid-y otros nacen como dioses de la muerte…valla que es un mundo raro-mete sus manos en sus bolsillos y saca una cajetilla de cigarrillos, saca uno y lo enciende-¿un cigarrilo?- kid sabia que lo lamentaría pero el olor era relajante-si-toma uno y soul se lo enciende-gracias…soul-ambos estaban fumando pacíficamente, mirando el techo…ellos eran muy diferentes, uno era un alma rebelde, extrovertida y extraña…el otro era un alma sensible, nerviosa y solitaria…hasta su forma de fumar era diferente, kid sostenia el cigarrillo con 2 dedos y dejando escapar el humo con delicadeza….soul lo tomaba con 3 dedos de forma despreocupada, retenia el humo por un instante y dejaba escapar el humo por su nariz…dos almas diferentes pero de alguna forma…se complementaban bien-soul…¿por qué me tienes envidia?- soul lo miró con extranesa-¿de que me estás hablando?-kid solo miró al piso-bueno…ase rato lo dijiste y sinceramente yo no lo entendería-soul lo miró de forma seria-¿por qué?- kid le dirigió la mirada- bueno…no soy alguien digno de envidiar…siempre he sido muy inseguro-soul le dice-e¿en serio?-deja escapar una bocanada de humo-no se nota…todas las chicas se te quedan viendo diciendo cosas como-pone voz de niña- _que endemoniadamente sexy es ese kid…me hace tener 5 orgasmos en un minuto (nosebleed)….es tan guapo que me muero…¡viólame y el hijo no será tuyo!...conviérteme en tu reina…que suertuda es esa crona-voz normal-y cosas por estilo…aunque tampo me quedo atrás- kid lo ve con cara de duda-mmm…ni me doy cuenta, además-deja escapar un poco de humo-no tengo ojos para alguien más que no sea crona-soul le sonríe-tu y ella son algo único eh?-kid sonríe-de hecho somos algo prohibido, imagínate…un shinigami y una bruja….la convocación más rara del universo-risita de soul- peroes curioso…por mas que ella sea una bruja o por mas odioso que sea ragnarok-risita de ambos-no puedo dejar de amarla….es como tu y maka-soul se empieza a reir a carcajadas-¿Qué fue tan gracioso?- soul dice-bueno…jajajaja tu dijiste que maka y yo jajajajajajaja-le da una fumada a su cigarrillo-eso es hilarante-kid le pregunta-¿por qué? Tu y ella hacen bonita pareja…-soul dice-si pero…como que no es mi tipo…no tiene-kid terina la oración-nada encima?- soul dice-exactamente-kid se rie legeramente-que tontería…una mujer no vale por los atributos que tiene….una mujer vale por su corazón y su alma…tu siempre dices eso-soul dice-uf….bueno, si pero aunque tuviera atributos…no seria mi tipo….ella es muy tensa y muy trabajadora y yo soy un maldito, lunático demasiado cool para respirar…no podría funcionar-kid mira al piso-tienes razón…-soul lo mira-pero…se ve que tu no eres asi, digo crona si tiene un poco de busto pero…-kid saca el cigarrillo de su boca-¿qué?, crona no tiene casi nada-soul dice-claro, un poquito pero…tiene buen cuerpo-kid se calma y le dice deforma seria-soul…-soul se voltea riendo-¿si? Socio- Shinigami-chop-¿Cómo ES QUE TE FIJAS EN LOS CENOS DE MI NOVIA-soul se frota la cabeza-de tal palo tal astilla eh?-deshecha la colilla de su cigarrillo y kid hace lo mismo, no sin antec pedirle otro y encenderlos mutuamente-pero bueno…si querias saberlo….si te tengo un poco de envidia…porque, tu eres siempre el perfecto, el favorito…las chicas te quieren más y bueno, tengo que admitir que eres un poco…mas…mas guapo que yo-kid dice riendo-¿Qué estás diciendo?- soul se aparta un poco-no es que quiera hacer yaoi contigo pero…eres mejor que yo en muchos aspectos a veces un poco más cool….y si contamos que mi padre era un hijo de perra y tu padre era pues…un tipazo, el era un tipazo-kid escuchó atentamente y se rio ligeramente-bueno, no esperé oir eso de ti, sinceramente crei que yo era el unico celoso, de ti por tu genialidad y tu seguridad…no es algo que yo pudiera decir de mi…yo siempre fui un tipo muy solitario de niño a penas convivia con mi padre, las personas me tenían miedo por ser diferente y nunca he tenido novia, siempre he sido muy perfeccionista y …débil- soul lo vio extrañado-¿por qué?- kid miró a los ojos del allbino descubriendo sus muñecas-cuando tenia doce años todos me odiaban, los chicos en la escuela me golpeaban…llegué a pensar que mi padre me odiaba asi que…corrí a mi habitación y me dispuse a suicidarme…pero las pastillas las vomitaba en cuanto las tragaba y bueno…mi mayor miedo era morir ahorcado, asique solo me cortaba, me cortaba esperando a que muriera pero…jamás pasó…me resigné asi que me deshice de mis sentimientos por eso soy tan serio…no me gusta sentir-voz quebrada-me duele-soul lo ve son triztesa y amistad-pero es patético…estoy seguro de tu nunca harias algo asi…sierto…soul?-soul lo ve-pues no pero…si llego a asentir odio principalmente hacia mi padre…el jamás me comprendió y escapé-kud puso la mano en su hombro –bueno, creo que todos llegamos a ser un poco débiles, pero bueno…es parte de ser humano y shinigami-soul rió un poco- y bueno…cambiando de tema…tocas algo?-dijo despreocupado-bueno…la guitarra…mi grupo favorito es Calabrese-dijo el sonriendo-ah, yo pensé que no tocabas nada y que te gustaba algo más calmado que el horror punk…bueno yo toco el piano y mi grupo favorito es The ramones-kid dijo-genial-y asi se fueron hablando y fumando, un par de amigos que sacaron a relucir sus debilidades y pensar que todo empezó por …un cigarrillo._

_**Reviwees porfaaa…a kid también le gusta calabrese yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah¡**_


End file.
